


Chance Encounter

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Foreplay, Lesbian Sex, Lust at First Sight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Jacqueline meets Fiona by chance, leading to an encounter she will never forget.
Relationships: Jacqueline Muscle/Fiona (Kinnikuman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Chance Encounter

“Who’s that, Brother?”

Jacqueline clapped her hands together. The sound echoed about the backstage hallway, as she leaned forward and peered into the open door of the dressing room. It was a small space compared to those allocated to big-named wrestlers, but it was bright and filled with flowers of all breeds, and the scent of freshly baked goods made her mouth water. The defining feature of the cramped room was a beautiful young woman . . . she was incredible.

The woman lay on the floor with one hand on the floor, while the other rested on the crook of her back, and she engaged in a series of impressive push-ups with a fiercely determined expression, as her icy red eyes locked on a fixed space up ahead. It was clear that this was an improvised workout, as the lack of a sports-bra or binding left her chest falling forward, where gravity aided in making them far larger and rounder and meatier. The purple halter-top left some side-boob visible, with silky smooth skin and flawless to a fault.

A long braid of pink hair rested along her back. The cut-off shorts left little to the imagination, so that Jacqueline could tell that she was well-groomed, and the curve of the buttocks just left her mouth watering, as she resisted the urge to go take a bite. Jacqueline fidgeted from foot to foot, as she rested her hands on the doorframe and licked at her lips. Ikemen scoffed. He stood just behind her, where he flicked through the papers on his clipboard and muttered:

“Ah, it appears to be a newcomer . . . Fiona, I believe.”

Jacqueline hummed, as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. It struck Ikemen in his face, but – as he spluttered and complained and struck her lightly with the clipboard – she ignored him in favour of the sweat that now dripped down Fiona . . . _down her long column of neck, towards that ample cleavage . . ._ Jacqueline mewled. The arousal between her legs led to an inadvertent squeeze of her internal muscles, as her face flushed a deep red.

“I better go say hello,” said Jacqueline.

“No, we have a full schedule,” chastised Ikemen. “We have a series of exhibition matches this morning, then our annual budget meeting this afternoon, and we’re entertaining some investors, which we can’t possibly postpone again. I need you to also –”

“Sorry, I really must say hello to Fiona! I’ll be right back.”

“Jacqueline, you can’t just go and –”

“I can’t hear you, bye!”

Jacqueline swung inside the dressing room. The door slammed shut. It was loud enough to draw the attention of Fiona, particularly when it mingled with Ikemen’s fist banging against the door, and – with a loud cry – the swish of his cape broke through the cacophony, before he stormed away with a heavy set of footsteps. Jacqueline spun around. A bright smile broke across her lips, enough to deepen the lines about her eyes and brighten her cheeks.

Fiona was already on her feet, with her long braid cascading down her back. The chest looked somewhat smaller now that she stood, but the knitted halter-top still barely contained what was inside, and they were so round and perky that Jacqueline drew in a sharp intake of breath, as her heart race inside her chest. Jacqueline pursed at her lips, as her eyes fixed at the bountiful chest . . . _soft nipples pressed against one another, lips going lower, hands massaging soothe skin_ . . . she burned red in her face. She pushed back a lock of red hair.

“My eyes are up here,” teased Fiona.

A firm finger and thumb took her cheek. They lifted her head and forced her gaze upward. A soft gasp escaped Jacqueline plump and painted lips, as she stared into those red eyes with dilated pupils and long eyelashes, and she squirmed where she stood. The arousal returned, as her inner walls throbbed and an uncomfortable wetness struck, and her nipples grew erect against her yellow crop-top, while her chest instinctively thrust forward. Fiona stepped forward, until only an inch or so kept them apart, and Jacqueline moaned. Fiona whispered:

“Did you come in here for a reason, Miss Muscle?”

“I – I just wanted to meet a real female wrestler,” choked Jacqueline. “I grew up always wanting to be a fighter in the ring, but . . . well . . . my father wanted me to support my brother in his duties, and there were so few female chojin growing up, you know?”

“Yeah, I hate that growing up back in Romania, too.” Fiona stroked at her cheek, with her hand still under Jacqueline’s chin. “They always say that the ring is a place for men, and even the humans are _centuries_ ahead of us with gender equality, so I decided that I was going to prove that we’re just as strong and capable! I want to be a role-model for all girls everywhere like me, who want to achieve more than they’re told is possible.”

“Well, you certainly inspire me. I absolutely love that you were able to make it this far in a male-dominated world, but more so that you haven’t sacrificed your femininity in the process. I mean, a six-pack is great, but those breasts are to die for, and whoever did your make-up did an _amazing_ job. I’ve rarely seen eye-liner in that perfect a line before!”

“That sounds more like a crush than it does admiration.”

Fiona slowly slid her hand down Jacqueline’s neck. The skin was so impossibly warm, but also at odds with the callused fingertips that spoke of a lifetime of toil and exercise, and yet the palm was still soft and feminine in nature, with a scent of vanilla perfume on her wrist. It came back up again, as she cupped Jacqueline’s cheek and ran her thumb over plump lips, and Jacqueline – with a sharp intake of breath – parted her lips and dipped out her tongue. It caught at the tip of her thumb, which was slowly pressed inside with a teasing swirl.

The way their eyes met sent chills down her spine, as he suckled at the thumb and flicked her tongue over the tip with a suggestive moan, and Fiona slowly pulled it away, while she panted and flushed and rapidly blinked. There was little time to question her reaction, as Fiona lunged forward. The lips upon hers were sweet. It was chaste at first . . . a mere lingering touch, with shared breath and lips barely parted . . . the arousal soon hit.

Jacqueline buried her hand into pink hair. She yanked Fiona close, wrapped one arm around her slim waist and pressing their bodies flush against one another, and that warm and ample bosom crashed against hers . . . both a pleasure and a hindrance, as she strove to get ever closer to the most erotic woman that ever lived. The tongue plundered her mouth, battling for dominance with hers, and she mewled and purred while Fiona’s hands explored her body. A few fingers slid beneath her crop-top and lacy bra, where the teased with a firm hold.

“I’ve a fold-out bed in here,” whispered Fiona.

The hand slid fully beneath her bra. It clasped at her breast, where it massaged deep as the muscle and flesh, but her nipple was caught between two firm fingers, where it was rolled and pushed just between ‘pressure’ and ‘pain’. Fiona would flick it on occasion, rapidly and consistently like a clitoris, before she would tug and play until Jacqueline was soaking wet below and throbbing in time with her racing heart. She thrust against Fiona . . . clinging to her, clawing at her . . . while she panted and gasped and writhed with wild abandon.

“Fuck me,” begged Jacqueline. “Please.”

Fiona grabbed her roughly and tossed her to the ground. Jacqueline landed on her back, while she lay half-dishevelled and at the mercy of a far stronger and dominant chojin . . . she spread her legs and arched her back, as her arms were thrown over her head. The sight was hopefully erotic, as she assumed a submissive pin-up pose, and she squirmed and moaned and locked eyes with Fiona, who gripped the bottom of her purple halter-top and pulled it upward.

It exposed her two heaving breasts, with large areolas and erect nipples. They were darker than the rest of her skin, and the areolas larger than anything Jacqueline had ever seen, but somehow it was all the more arousing . . . she wanted to taste them, lick them . . . _feel_ them between her lips, her teeth, her tongue . . . Fiona undid the button to her shorts. They dropped to the floor, exposing a mostly bald pubic area save for a landing strip leading to a perfect vagina, with just a hint of clitoris peeking out between two thick folds.

Jacqueline rolled onto her back and cried. The need was too strong, as her eyes watered and legs spread as wide as possible, and soon Fiona crawled between them, while she trailed a long line of kisses from the hem of her mini-skirt right up to the clothed nipple, and soon she was suckling at the nub beneath the fabric. It left a mark of saliva on her crop-top, but the sensations were more than she could bear, as her legs wrapped around a muscular waist.

“Please,” moaned Jacqueline. “Please, _fuck_ me!”

Fiona laughed and spat out in a cool voice:

“Oh, this is going to be _fun_ . . .”


End file.
